Who Are You?
by BettyHT
Summary: What would happen if you lost some of your short term memory and it never came back? Adam has to deal with it in this story, and Angela suffers too even as the family tries to help both of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Who Are You?**

**Chapter 1**

A beautiful woman entered his room. He was sure she had been here a number of times. She held his hand, quietly talked to him, and kissed him softly on the cheek each time before she left. She gave him sips of water and small servings of soft foods. He wondered about her. As his confusion lifted and he was able to keep his eyes open without causing the room to spin and his stomach to threaten to embarrass him, he watched her. She always acted with a calm assurance around him, and his father and brothers were always very polite and nice to her. It was a mystery but until he could find his voice, among other things, he couldn't ask the questions he so very much wanted to ask. She was there for just a short time this time as he heard the doctor's voice call out for her. He called her Angela and Adam could not remember ever meeting an Angela. She certainly didn't look familiar.

Another question was why he was in this room and not his room. He could see some of his things in here, but there were other items he didn't recognize as well. He wondered if whatever had caused his injury had something to do with his room and that was why they had moved him into this guest bedroom. But then he remembered that couldn't be it. He remembered leaving with his brothers on a trip to Arizona. His next memory was waking in this bed and hearing his father's voice in what had to have been a prayer. When he had opened his eyes, his father had been overjoyed and gone to the door to call out that Adam was awake. His brothers and that woman had come in with smiles and tears to look at him. They wanted to hear him speak but he couldn't make a sound which clearly disappointed them.

All day, every day, someone was in this room with him. They took care of feeding him, bathing him, and keeping him in clean bedding. Every night if he awakened, there was someone sitting with him. He couldn't speak until the swelling in his throat subsided more so he couldn't ask any questions. He could feel that his head was swathed in bandages and his neck had a bandage too. His left arm was strapped to him although he didn't know if the arm, shoulder, or ribs were the reason for that. He couldn't move his legs but could move his toes so he knew his legs had to be splinted.

The most difficult thing for him to tolerate was that he couldn't get up to take care of his needs. A brass urinal sat on a table near him reminding him of how humiliated he was every time it was needed. It was the most embarrassing when the woman placed it. It wasn't as bad when his father, brothers, or the doctor did it. They usually would ask him and he would blink to let them know, but sometimes she or one of the others would just place it saying it was time. He couldn't say no.

The doctor had just been in with him and asked him a lot of questions as he had checked his bandages. Now he could hear the murmur of the doctor's voice and occasionally one of the other voices. He wished he knew what was being said. There was a lot he wanted to know and they had the answers. Down the hall, the doctor was giving a few answers to Adam's family and it was difficult for them to have to listen to his conclusions.

"I think that Adam has a short term memory loss." The doctor was interrupted by both Ben and Hoss.

"He has amnesia?" Ben was very worried.

"You mean he's forgotten us. He looks like he knows us. This can't be what I had." Hoss thought that Adam had suffered the same kind of memory loss that he had when he had forgotten everything about his past. "He'll remember everything when he gets better, though, won't he just like I did?"

"Ben, Hoss, what I wanted to say is I think he has lost his recent memory. I mentioned that you and Joe were starting the fall roundup and would be leaving on the trail drive in a week, and he looked confused. He frowned. So I told him it was the same as every year because it was the first week of September, and that really made him frown. He looked at me like I had to be lying. I asked what month he thought it was by giving him choices, and he blinked for July."

"But he'll remember when he gets better, right?"

"Joe, there's no way of knowing. He took a blow to the head, he had other serious injuries, and he was without food and water for days. All of those things can interfere with recent memory and it may not come back. There's no way of knowing at this point. It could come back slowly or suddenly, partially or completely, or not at all."

The doctor glanced at Angela and could see that she was slowly beginning to perceive the most serious consequence of that. Adam might not remember her. Ben looked at her as it dawned on him, and then they all realized it.

"So Adam may not remember me, and he certainly does not remember that I'm his wife."

Tears were glistening in Angela's eyes. There had been so many shocks in the last week and now this. She began to worry that he might never remember her. Would he still want to be married to her if she was a stranger. That thought scared her. Just a week ago they were enjoying their first night as a married couple and now it could all be over. She grew pale with that thought, and Hoss took her arm and guided her to a chair.

"Don't you worry, little sis. Adam has beaten the odds every time he needed to. He'll be just fine. He loves you."

"Yes, he loved me but now I'm a stranger. Now I know why he doesn't smile for me and frowns so often when I'm in there. He doesn't know who I am."

"Hoss is right. He knows what he's talking about. Our older brother never actually broke down and walked down the aisle before. You were that special to him. He'll remember you."

Ben knew what his sons were trying to do but looking at Doctor Martin's expression and he knew they were probably wrong.

"Paul, how likely do you think it is that Adam will remember this last month?"

"Ben, I would hate to bet against your son. He's proven me wrong a number of times, but there are some things that determination and hard work can't fix and brain damage is one of them. He may never remember this last month and everything that happened in it." Paul hated to be the one who had to deliver news like this. To Ben, Hoss, and Joe, such a small memory loss would be slightly inconvenient for a short time and then inconsequential. But for Angela this news was devastating. She had suffered so many losses and now she had to face the fact that her husband might have no memory of her.

"There is good news. He has feeling and movement in both feet. His feet are warm indicating that the blood flow is normal. The swelling in his neck has diminished significantly. He seems to be seeing better because he isn't squinting as much and doesn't grimace if I bring a light close to his eyes. You've told that me he has been eating and drinking more. All of those things show that he is improving rapidly. In a day or two, I'll take the splints off his legs. The cuts should be healed sufficiently by then that he won't tear any stitches by moving about. There's no sign of serious infection any longer in any of the cuts he had."

"Paul, if my son doesn't remember Angela, how do we tell him? I remember with Hoss you said not to push him, but Adam has only forgotten a short time, so could we tell him and try to get him to remember?"

"My suggestion would be first to give him the chance to remember. Is there a scent that he would associate with the past month? Angela could use the same scented soap or scented water she has used since she has known Adam. Perhaps she could wear clothing that she wore a lot recently. Ask Hop Sing to prepare some of the same meals and more than once. Try to repeat as much of this last month as you can. Doing those things may trigger a memory or two for him. He's getting rest, good food, and drink, and lots of care now, and if he is going to remember, some things should start coming back to him soon. But remember it is a brain injury that is the most serious, and you need to give him a lot of time for that to heal. Don't try to rush him too much."

"So I can't tell him I love him? I can't tell him I'm his wife?"

Ben was happy to note the order in which Angela asked those questions. But he saw her anguish too. Any doubts he may still have harbored over whether Adam had made the best choice in a wife vanished. This woman loved his son without reservation. He knew that now. He wondered how they would deal with this situation though. What if Adam never remembered her?

Paul was having a hard time trying to remain positive and yet be realistic. He knew how hard this had to be. Ben stepped in with an idea.

"Perhaps once Adam can speak again and ask questions, we could tell him about Angela. We wouldn't have to tell him everything but perhaps enough to stimulate his thinking and maybe help him remember?"

"That's a reasonable approach as long as you accept that it may not work."

Ben formulated the plan then. "Angela needs to be the one to tell him about being kidnapped. She was the only one of us here for that part. Then Hoss and I can tell him about going after those men, and how we finally were able to locate him. Joe can tell him about the rescue because he was the first one there. Then we can all tell him about getting him home."

Everyone nodded including Doctor Martin who advised them not to do too much too rapidly. "Give him time to assimilate each piece. Let him ask questions. And please, do not start this until he can speak. He needs to be able to ask questions to clarify this. Tell it in order as it happened even if you have to write it down first. This may have happened to him but he doesn't know any of it."

Looking at Angela who was distraught and at the hangdog expressions of the others, Paul had one more instruction.

"Try to be positive and relaxed when you go see him. He is going to be facing a huge obstacle added to all the physical ailments and the enforced inactivity he already knows about. He may become very depressed which could make remembering much more difficult. You need to do things to keep his mood positive and keep his spirits up."

Hoss looked at everyone, and decided it was his turn. He forced a smile and announced he would be the one to sit with Adam. "When anyone else feels they're ready, then come and relieve me. Until then, I'm gonna be in there telling him about all the things that been happening while he was in that bed. Doc, is it all right if I tell him about the earthquake and stuff that happened around here because of it?"

"Yes, but keep it positive. Make sure he knows that no one was killed and that the damage was minor."

Nodding Hoss turned and walked down the hall steeling himself to ignore the bad news, and try to help his brother. That was all that mattered to him at that moment, and it was the same feeling for all of them as they stood together quietly preparing themselves to do as Doctor Martin had instructed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

For the next few days, nothing much changed in the care for Adam. The doctor removed the splints and then the stitches in the wounds in his legs. He removed the bandage from his neck which had held him from moving his neck and perhaps aggravating the damage from the crushing blow he had received there. The bandages from his head were reduced to just a small bandage to cover the cut so that it would not get infected. His left arm was in a sling to give his shoulder more time to heal.

If someone walked in his room without having all of the information, Adam would have looked fairly normal. He was dressed each day now. He stood with help to take care of all of his needs. He fed himself but was still limited to soft foods only and he ate small amounts frequently rather than the usual three meals per day. He was still confined to his room because he couldn't maneuver the stairs although he could walk with help. But he couldn't speak yet, tired easily, and had no memory of the month before he was injured.

Doctor Martin would ask him questions about the time since he had awakened after his injuries, and everyone was relieved that he seemed to have memories of any events that had occurred recently. Therefore it was only that one month that was missing, and his memory worked just fine in everything else. The doctor told them that such a memory loss was not unusual but that was not reassuring especially to Angela.

"How can I tell him about the kidnapping without explaining why I was here and what he said to make them take him instead of me?"

No one had a good answer to that. Doctor Martin finally told them his opinion.

"Tell the story then with everything. Have someone else there if he gets too upset or to verify what you're saying. He has no reason to trust you so if you tell him something like that, he may be upset with you and think you're lying. It's essential to have someone else there whom he trusts. They can reassure him that you are telling him exactly what happened."

"Isn't he going to want to know how we got together and got married?"

"Yes, I would imagine he would be anxious to hear that, but tell him that you and the others are going to explain first how he got hurt and ended up in that bed."

So Angela was the first to tell part of the story. Adam's voice was hoarse and he still struggled with each word, but he could be understood and it was a relief to him to finally be able to communicate. Angela knocked and entered the bedroom. Adam had dressed, had breakfast, and was now lounging back on the bed. He still tired very easily.

"It's time to start telling you what happened in that month you don't remember. We're going to tell you the story that ended with you in this bed. Maybe it will trigger some memories for you. You can ask questions but this is the order in which Doctor Martin told us to tell you. If you have questions about other things, we'll get to them eventually."

Hoss came in then. He was going to be there to verify for Adam that everything Angela told him was the truth. For the rest of the morning, Angela told Adam about how he was kidnapped. By the end of the day, he knew the full story of the kidnapping, and was already frustrated at those things that were not explained that he wanted to know. But from the morning of the kidnapping to ending up in the cave, everything was clear.

"Your father and brothers left that morning to give us time to be alone because we were newly wed."

Shocked, Adam interrupted by raising his hand to stop her from saying any more. He paused and thought. Word by word he slowly got his question out. "So I knew you for less than a month and I married you? You're lying!"

"No, I'm not, but that's not part of this story. We'll get to that story eventually."

Hoss nodded in agreement with Angela and Adam was shocked to see that his brother had verified that unsettling bit of information. That it just couldn't be was his first thought, but then it did make sense somewhat and that scared him. They could tell him anything and without a memory to contest their version, he would have to accept it. This was more upsetting though than almost anything he thought they could tell him. It made him angry too.

"Now!"

"No. We're going to tell this story the way Doctor Martin told us to tell it." It was clear by the frown that Adam was not happy with her answer, but she continued without acknowledging that he didn't like it. "We were talking, practicing on the guitar, and reading among other things. There was a knock on the door and you went to answer. Because it was the middle of the day on a busy ranch, you answered the door without taking your pistol. That was a mistake. There were two men there with guns and you backed into the room with your arms raised as they ordered you. They were going to tie you up and take me to hold for ransom, but you argued with them. You said we had only been married a couple of days, and you would pay anything to get me back, but that your father wouldn't yet. You told them to take you because your father would definitely pay to get you back."

Holding his hand up once again, Adam made a request in his increasingly hoarse voice. "Over, please."

Angela repeated that part of the story more slowly. She would make a statement and look to Adam to see how he was reacting. At his nod, she would tell more. She knew now that was how all of the story would have to be told. Each statement was followed by a pause to let Adam assimilate the story as much as he could. Every now and then he would circle with his finger for her to repeat a statement.

"Now the men agreed with you apparently. They tied me to a chair and tied Hop Sing to a chair in the kitchen. They told you that they would come back and kill me if you tried anything, and you said you would not. You left with them then after you saddled up Sport. I could hear you talk when you left because they left the front door open. I heard you tell them to slap Sport on the rump and he would run home so they wouldn't have to worry about him."

Hoss interjected. "When she told us that, we knew if we waited, there would be a trail to wherever they was keeping ya. We had to wait though because they left on the road with ya so there wasn't no tracks to follow."

With his right hand, Adam halted them again. His voice was weaker now too than when he had asked his first question but he managed to get it said. "What if they were just going to kill me, and then send the ransom note?"

"We worried about that, but when Sport came running in the yard later, we knew you were alive, and we thought they meant to keep ya that way. When we found ya, there was a canteen there and an empty bucket. They never meant to kill ya. There was a ransom note on your saddle. They wanted fifteen thousand dollars delivered to the stream below the Honey Bee mines. There's a cottonwood there that was struck by lightning. It's looks like a skeleton. They said to leave the money there, and they would set you free to walk home. So we figured you couldn't be too far away from there."

Once more, Adam stopped the narrative. They could barely hear his question though as he strained his damaged vocal chords. "Did you find me then?"

"No, it was too late, getting dark, and we had to get the money together just in case. The next morning, Pa was gonna bring the money to that spot, but Joe and me was gonna follow Sport's tracks to find out where you were. We brought a couple of the men with us. It didn't do no good though."

One last time, Adam had a question. He could barely say a few words. "Why? good plan."

"Cause that's when the earthquake happened. We couldn't do much of anything then."

"Adam, we need to stop now. Doctor Martin said we could only tell part of the story each day. He wants you to be able to ask questions, and your voice is too weak now to continue. Hoss can go get some food for you now."

Shaking his head for no, Adam pointed at Angela and then at the door. Crestfallen, Angela got up to leave. Hoss was getting a bit angry, but tried to understand how his brother was feeling. He waited until Angela had left.

"You don't need to be mean to her. She loves you even if you don't remember her. You oughta be able to tell by how she acts that she loves you."

First rubbing his forehead with one hand, Adam looked up at Hoss. His anguish was apparent. He had lost part of his life, and was dependent on others to tell him what had happened. He was married and didn't even know his wife. For a man who liked to be in control of his life and to have a plan, this was extremely frustrating. In addition, he was weak, and still in pain. With his voice failing him, he would have to wait to hear more of his life. He was angry, frustrated, and hurting. Hoss tried to remember what the doctor had said about this. He smiled at his brother.

"You're gonna be all right. Everything is healing. You're married to a beautiful woman who adores you. You're smart and handsome. You got a great brother sitting right here now." Even that didn't even get the hint of a smile from Adam. "You're a lucky man. Now don't just think about the couple of problems ya got. Think about all the wonderful stuff ya still have. I know this has been real hard on ya, and that temper of yours just takes the energy right oughta ya. Ya look real tired. Why don't ya lay back and close your eyes for a bit?"

Even in his combative mood, that was one thing Adam did listen to and take to heart. He was emotionally and physically exhausted. He laid back and closed his eyes. By the time Angela returned to the room, he was asleep. Hoss walked to the top of the stairs and asked Joe to come sit with Adam, and then Hoss led Angela from the room. Hoss knew she needed some positive thoughts even more than Adam at this point. If Adam didn't remember, then Angela stood to lose a lot if Adam did not want her in his life any more. But if that happened, Adam would lose too and lose something that was more precious to him than he knew. Hoss was determined that was not going to happen to either of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Walking down the stairs with Angela, Hoss could feel how she was shaking. It had been an ordeal for her to have to tell that story and have Adam react so badly. They had known that he would likely act that way, but it was so different to know what was going to happen and then have to actually endure the experience. He made her sit on a chair by the fireplace and then went to the kitchen to see if Hop Sing could help. When he returned, Angela had her eyes closed but her cheeks glistening with tears made Hoss' heart ache for her. He tried to be upbeat.

"Maybe now that we told him some stuff, he might remember something."

Looking up at Hoss with eyes bright with tears, Angela knew how much he cared for both of them and suffered as they suffered. She felt she needed to give Hoss a little reassurance too. "I hope so, Hoss. I love him very much. At least now he knows who I am."

"When he's stronger again and gets his voice back, we can tell him about how we found him and got him out of there."

Angela nodded, and the two of them sat there in companionable silence until Hop Sing brought out some sandwiches and coffee. Ben arrived back soon after that and asked for an update. It was disheartening to know that what they had expected to happen did occur. Angela avoided seeing Adam the rest of the day. She knew she would start crying if he gave her a look like he had that morning.

In their room, Adam was looking around. He had awakened and told Joe that he wanted to be alone. He could barely whisper the words but Joe understood and left. As Adam looked at the things in his room he did not recognize, he thought he could see that there was a feminine touch to the decorating. Having a sudden idea, he struggled to get out of the bed and get to the dresser. He used the bed for support until he was near the dresser and then took a few quick steps and grabbed onto the edge of the dresser. He pulled open the first drawer and stood silently. There were a woman's underthings. He pushed the drawer closed slowly, and with trepidation opened the second drawer to find some of his clothing. It had to be true then. Hoss had told him and he didn't ever lie.

Adam wanted to get back to the bed but didn't think he could make the return trip alone. He sank down onto the chair next to the dresser and leaned back. That's where Hoss found him a couple of hours later when he came to check on him. Hoss noted the open drawer and quickly surmised what Adam had been doing.

"Now you know you ain't supposed to try to walk by yourself yet. Let me help you back to the bed."

Once Hoss had Adam back in the bed, he helped him sit with a bunch of pillows behind him. Then he asked him about his detective work.

"I'm guessing you found Angela's things and your things in that dresser. Have you accepted that she's your wife now?"

Trying to answer, Adam found he still had no voice for he had strained it too much that morning, so he nodded in response. Angela was his wife and he had no idea what to think about that. She was pretty and seemed nice enough, but he couldn't fathom how he had fallen in love with her when he didn't know her a little over a month earlier and had married her already.

"Ifn you're wondering how you got yourself hitched so fast, I have to tell ya, we was as shocked as you are now. Pa had some doubts as to whether the two of you loved each other but after everything ya went through together, we all knew you two was meant for each other even if it was kinda unexpected." Seeing Adam's look which showed all the conflicting emotions and thoughts he was having, Hoss had to add more. "It does seem more like something our little brother woulda done, but you did it, and I'm glad you did. She's the best thing that ever happened to you. I wish you could remember it all."

Adam dropped his head and massaged his forehead. Hoss moved over and sat next to him putting an arm around his shoulder. They sat that way for quite a while until the smells of dinner made it to the room.

"I'm gonna go get us some dinner. Do you think you could swallow something more than those soft foods ifn we cut it up real small?"

Adam nodded and Hoss smiled as he left the room. One small bit of good news would help. He brought the dinner plates up to the room. His was mounded with lots of fried chicken and biscuits. Adam had some pieces of chicken cut about as small as Hop Sing could do it. There was also a biscuit spread with preserves as well as the usual bowl of applesauce and some mashed potatoes with gravy. Hoss noted how mechanically Adam ate. It was if he was one of those machines they were developing out east as he stared ahead and took one bite of food after another seemingly unaware he was eating. He looked as shell shocked as when they had found him. Hoss remembered that day. It had been a joyous moment and one filled with torment as they were so happy to have found Adam alive and distressed at his condition. As they were finishing their food, Ben came in the room.

"Hoss, Hop Sing is serving apple pie and he wanted to know if you wanted some, and I assured him you would be there to praise his baking by eating at least two pieces."

"Pa, I will rightly do that."

After Hoss left, Ben sat by his son's side.

"I know you had a rough day today. That was a lot to learn so fast. I'm sorry that you can't remember. Doctor Martin said if we told you these things, you might remember on your own. He hoped that something would trigger you memories of what happened. Tomorrow Hoss will tell you about the earthquake and why we thought we had lost you then."

Shaking his head slightly, Adam closed his eyes at the resulting throbbing. He had a niggling memory that seemed to be trying to make it to the surface but it wasn't there yet. Each time he concentrated on trying to remember, it slipped away. Certain words seemed to trigger that sense that there was a memory right there. Words like earthquake and cave seemed to have the most impact.

As his father touched his shoulder, Adam looked at him. Ben's heart was wrenched at the sight of his son's tortured look. "I'll be here tomorrow too. Is there anyone else you want here then?" Ben had a hope for that answer to be Angela but remembered that Adam's voice was gone again. "Angela?"

Nodding yes, Adam almost wanted to change it to no, but he couldn't. For some reason, he wanted her there too. He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't too sure of anything at that moment. Maybe he just wanted to do something nice for her. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Ben noticed and asked if he wanted to sleep. Adam nodded without opening his eyes. Ben started to help him undress but Adam pushed his hand away slowly swinging his long legs off the side of the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. Then he reached for his father's hand to help him stand. He unbuttoned his pants and dropped them before sitting and pulling his feet free. He leaned back into the pillows and pulled his legs up, and Ben pulled the covers up to his chest. Adam nodded and Ben turned down the lamp and left.

That night, Angela was awakened by funny sounds. At first in her sleepy state, she had no idea what they were. Suddenly she realized the sounds were coming from Adam's room and she rushed there. On opening the door, she saw Adam grimacing and flailing his arms. His mouth was open as if to scream but there were only hoarse guttural moans coming from him. Joe came up behind her and saw what she did. He yelled for his father and Hoss as he moved in to try to get Adam to calm down. He had little success until Hoss and their father were there to hold Adam tightly. Angela was there too standing by the bed feeling helpless. Adam's eyes opened wide and seeing their faces seemed to calm him. As his breathing slowed and his body lost its rigidity, his family relaxed their hold on him. He looked so forlorn and he couldn't tell them what had happened. Angela took a pad of paper from his table and handed that to him with a pencil.

"I know your eyesight is still a bit blurry, but you could write a few large words to let us know what you were dreaming."

Taking the pad from her, Adam wrote 'cave' and 'dark' before handing the pad back to her. Angela read and realized quickly what the dream must have been. It was his nightmare in the cave before his rescue.

"You were in the cave in the dark in your dream. Do you remember what happened now or do you remember your dream?" Realizing she had given him a choice instead of a yes or no question, Angela quickly rephrased. "Do you remember being in the cave in the dark?"

As Adam nodded yes, his family was again in that quandary wondering if they should be happy he remembered something or feel bad that he had to remember that. Adam closed his eyes and the whole memory was there for him. The first memory was awakening in complete darkness and in excruciating pain. When he had tried to move his legs, the pain got so bad he cried so he didn't try moving his legs again. He had been able to reach down and feel wood and assumed the beam had cracked and splintered and that some of those splinters were in his legs. He tried to rise a little and his left shoulder told him not to do that. Blood ran in his face if he lifted is head so he knew the headache was from a head injury too. His throat felt tight and when he put his hand there he could feel a large swelling on one side. He couldn't remember how or why he had ended up chained in this cave and who had left him there, and had no idea why the cave had collapsed because that much was clear. He didn't know which cave it was and why his brothers were not there. He felt a canteen at his side and pulled it to him.

The one consolation Adam had was that he had water, but he remembered too that he knew that could mean he would simply have more time to die. Most of the time he spent there in the cave, he wasn't conscious, but when he was, it was a terror. To be alone in the dark and to have no hope was awful, and what had been most difficult was knowing he would die alone unable to bid his father and brothers goodbye and have a few last words with them. He had relived each of those terror filled moments in his dream and now was reliving it in his memory. He was remembering what had happened after his injury but still had no memories of the month that had preceded waking up in that cave.

Adam's dream had triggered memories for his father and brothers too. Ben had been at the drop off location when the earthquake struck. His brothers had been following Sport's trail and were near the Honey Bunch mine shaft when the earthquake had caused the whole side of the hill to slide down. Ben had escaped serious injury, but they had found two dead horses in the debris of trees, rocks, and dirt at the base of the hill. In the saddlebags of one horse, they had found the note that explained where Adam was. It was the note the kidnappers were apparently were going to leave when they picked up the ransom. They read the note that said Honey Bunch mine and had looked up the slope to see there was no longer an entrance to that tunnel for it was buried under tons and tons of debris.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ben had dropped to his knees when he learned Adam was in the Honey Bunch cave and then saw that it was buried after the earthquake. He had risen slowly and walked toward the tons of debris and tried to pull rocks away by hand. Joe and then Hoss had come up to stop him but for a short time he pushed them away. Slowly he realized the futility of what he was doing. He looked at his younger sons and asked the only question he had.

"What can we do?"

There was no answer for a time.

"Pa, one of us ought to go back to the ranch and see if everything is all right. We need to send men out to check the fencing and the herd. And someone has to tell Angela."

"Pa, I'll go. I'll do all those things Joe said. I'll stay with Angela until we figure out what we're gonna do."

Nodding, Ben stood silently with Joe at his side and watched Hoss mount up and ride home. Joe had one idea but didn't know if it made any sense or not. It seemed like the only chance they had of finding Adam.

"Pa, let's ride over to the Honey Bee office for the new mine on the other side of this hill and see if there's any other way to get into this old mine tunnel."

Muted with grief, Ben nodded. He wasn't actually aware of what they were doing. He was just going through the motions. He mounted up when Joe did and followed him as he led them to the Honey Bee office on the other side of the hill. It didn't take long to explain at the Honey Bee what had happened.

"Aww, I'm right sorry that happened to Adam. He's the one who advised us years ago to switch from that other side of the hill to this side. He told us that side was unstable and we'd have better luck getting to the veins of silver and gold from this side. Not too surprising to find that hillside gave way. We never have tunneled into that old shaft but a few of our tunnels run real close, maybe even a few feet away. Come inside and we'll take a gander at the maps with our engineer."

After pouring over maps for hours and watching as the engineer made measurements, they had a plan. "Now Mr. Cartwright, we got two spots where we can break through to that old tunnel today, but it has old shoring that might have given way. We could break through and find the tunnel filled with rocks."

"Are you telling us not to try? Because we're going to try!"

"No, sir, not at all. I just wanted you to know what we might find. I'll get some men and get em started right away at those two spots."

"Do you have someone you could spare to ride to the Ponderosa and let them know what's going on?" Ben saw their looks and correctly guessed what the issue was. "I have fifteen thousand dollars in these saddlebags. It's all yours if you do that and what you said you'd do in the tunnels."

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright. We won't be needing it all, and we'll do everything you asked, but we are responsible to our shareholders so if you would pay the expenses of what you have asked, that would help us out a great deal."

"Consider it done. I'll leave the money here as a sign of good faith. Now, can we get to those tunnels?"

At the Ponderosa, Angela had nearly collapsed at Hoss' news. He held her in his arms as she cried. This was her worst nightmare seeming to be coming true. She could hardly breathe much less think at this point. Hoss reassured her that Adam had to be alive.

"Little sis, I know he's alive. I'd know ifn he wasn't. Last night I dreamed that he was hot and uncomfortable. Now those mines over there got steam vents and I bet they was making him over warm. Adam likes to sleep with a cool breeze as I'm sure you know so he didn't like that heat."

"Hoss, what are you feeling now?"

Hoss had not anticipated that question but he should have. "Right now, it feels like he might be sleeping."

"And when he isn't?"

"I'm sorry. I think he's hurt."

"Hoss, I want to go to the mine. I want to be there."

"Pa and Joe should be back soon. Then we'll know what we're gonna do next."

Hearing a rider, they thought it was Ben and Joe but it was a boy from the mine who told them they were going to try to dig through to the old mine from the newer one. They got their horses and headed to the mine. At the mine, they were making rapid progress on one of the breakthrough spots. Within an hour of Hoss and Angela arriving, word came that they were about to break through. The family rushed inside only to be devastated again when the opening revealed that the tunnel on the other side had collapsed.

"Now that's the newest part of that tunnel. We only had some basic shoring in there. Closer to the entrance, we had started to install square sets when we decided to abandon that tunnel and start excavating over here. We have a lot more rock to go through but there's a better chance that the tunnel there is still open. I can't make no promises though."

"Please, just work as fast as you can."

At the end of the day, the miners broke through at the other spot. There was an opening into the other tunnel but it was narrow. It would likely also be dangerous to crawl through that opening and into the old tunnel. The miners stepped back and waited to see who would volunteer and risk his life. Angela was the first to say she would go.

"No, Angela you can't. Whoever goes through has to be small but also very strong. There are rocks to be moved and probably crawling up and around a lot more rocks."

Hoss was being realistic. He couldn't go either unless the tunnel was made bigger. Joe stepped forward and stripped off his gun belt. No words had to be spoken. He asked for a small shovel and a lantern, and then he crawled through the opening. They waited and waited and no one made a sound. They wanted to hear if Joe yelled anything. When they did hear his voice, most of them jumped. He was right at the opening.

"I found him. The tunnel is partially collapsed. I'm going to need two more men to help me move some debris, and if Doc Martin is still there, we need him too. Each man bring another lantern. We're going to need the light. There's no more room for anyone else. Someone needs to bring something to break a chain too. Try to open this hole up more though because we're going to need a stretcher to get through here."

"Joseph, how is he?"

"He's hurt, Pa, but his heart is beating and he's breathing good. It's real hot in here so I can't tell if he's got a fever. I'm going back to him now. Tell the others to go to the light and stay to the side of the tunnel."

Dragging a stretcher, Doctor Martin reached the spot where Adam was and was dismayed to see his injuries especially the bleeding from the cut on his head and the swelling in his neck. Then Joe told him worse news.

"Some wood splinters are in his leg. When we lift this timber off of him, they're likely to come out with it. It doesn't look like he bled much from his legs but that could change fast. We've got the lanterns set up to give you as much light as we can. Better get ready and tell us when to lift."

Positioning himself where he could reach those wounds on Adam's legs, Paul told them to lift. Adam went rigid when they lifted and then collapsed apparently unconscious again. Paul quickly applied pressure to both wounds, and then told Joe to keep pressure on one as he did the other. Tourniquets had to be applied, and then Adam was slid onto a blanket stretcher. As quickly as they could they moved him back to the opening and slid him in headfirst so men on the other side could pick up the stretcher and move Adam out of the cave quickly. Once he was outside, they set him down and soon the doctor was out to begin work on him. Angela was pale and shaking as she stood and watched. Ben wanted to take her away, but instead she volunteered to help the doctor. She knelt with Hoss on one side of Adam and did whatever Paul instructed them to do. Later Adam was moved to the Ponderosa and Doctor Martin stayed the night tending him with Angela's assistance. As dawn brought light to the room, Paul sat back and looked at Angela.

"He's going to make it, I think. We've stopped all the bleeding, there are no internal injuries that I can detect, and his breathing is normal and his color is good considering what he has been through. Now we'll let someone else sit here with him, and you and I need to get some sleep."

The first to sit with him that morning were Ben and Hoss. They were the ones to see Adam open his eyes for the first time. He looked at them but didn't seem to really see them. He grimaced and closed his eyes, opened them again, and repeated that sequence several times before closing his eyes and not opening again. Ben had tried to talk with him but he had not responded. He was alive though, and Paul said he would recover. It looked like it might be a long and painful recovery.

Later that morning after Hoss had gone downstairs for breakfast, Ben sat by Adam's side quietly saying a prayer for his son's recovery and Adam opened his eyes again. Ben was holding his hand and looked at him and Adam looked back. He was squinting and obviously in pain but was as alert as anyone could hope. Ben went to the door and called for everyone. They crowded into the room and everyone greeted Adam and told him how happy they were. Angela kissed him on the cheek and got a frown for her effort. Adam couldn't speak so that was when they instructed him to communicate with blinking: one for yes and two for no. That and head nods or shakes were most of his communication for the first week until his voice recovered more. He made great progress in the first week recovering some of his strength and abilities, but then the rest slowly to be regained over the next few weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Because Joe was instrumental in Adam's rescue, he was the one to tell him that part of the story. He didn't spare any detail, and Adam had to ask him to repeat parts several times because Joe was so anxious to get to the rescue in the tunnel that he was rushing through the first part of the story. Hoss and Angela advised him several times that if he slowed down, he wouldn't have to repeat himself so much. This was a complex story they were telling Adam and he needed time to assimilate each new bit of information and plug it into the puzzle of his missing month. Finally, Joe finished his narrative. Adam looked pensive and then he looked at Angela.

"Tomorrow, your story? Please?"

Angela smiled. Adam had been making an effort to be nice to her. She understood how difficult it must be for him and appreciated that he was trying.

"Yes, and that may be a bit difficult for me. I would like to tell you with just the two of us here. It will be so hard for me to tell you all of those things if there's someone else here."

Adam closed his eyes and leaned back. When he opened his eyes, he said only one word. "Hoss." Angela knew what he meant and nodded yes. If there was going to be someone else there, Hoss was the best choice. He would help both of them.

As Angela went to get some lunch for Adam, Hoss spoke to him.

"I'm glad to see ya being nice to that gal. Adam, she volunteered to be the one to go through that hole to find ya that day. I told her no, but she was right there when they brung ya out. She helped Doc Martin take care of ya until the next morning until you was out of the woods. She's been here every step of the way no matter how hard it's been for her. Ya gotta give her a chance. Don't mess this up. I'm telling ya again, she's the best thing that ever happened to you."

Sitting by Adam's side, Joe agreed.

"You know, I'd like to tell you that if you don't get back with her, that there would be a thousand men she could be with. But I can't tell you that because she only has eyes for you. It would hurt her so bad if you don't give the two of you a chance."

The two brothers couldn't say more because Angela returned. She could tell that something serious had been discussed in her absence because of the downcast look on Adam's face. Adam wanted so much to remember, but he was beginning to think he never would get that month back and that left him in a quandary. He was married but didn't know his wife. He would not end his marriage, but how could he move forward with no memory of his wife or anything that they had done.

"Tomorrow you tell your story, but today could you tell me what we did together?" At Angela's blush, he realized he needed to clarify that statement. "Hoss mentioned we read together and played guitar."

"Yes, we were reading that latest Jules Verne book. You had read it already but I hadn't. We were reading together. Would you like me to read to you?"

Smiling, Adam nodded. It was a small step but progress nevertheless. Angela almost cried but kept her composure. She handed him his lunch and sat at the table next to his bed and ate hers. Adam set his plate on the table, swung his legs down from the bed, and sat at the table to eat. Angela wanted so much to hold his hand or give him a kiss at that point but held back for she knew she shouldn't try to rush this. She remembered everything and he remembered nothing. They needed to start over. It was quite a different start than their original meeting, but it was very sweet too.

When their lunch was finished, Angela took the dishes downstairs and picked up a book from besides the blue chair and checked to see that the bookmark was still in it. Ben watched her and it seemed she was feeling a little better. She smiled at him before climbing the stairs. Once she was in their room, she put the book down opening it to the bookmarked page.

"Should I start here or at the beginning?"

"I do remember most of the story so at the bookmark is fine so you can keep going with the story."

Reading as she sat by the table, Angela was all too aware of how close Adam was to her as he tried to follow along in the book. After about fifteen minutes, he gave up on that as the words seemed to swim around the page occasionally. He leaned back on the pillows and swung his legs up on the bed listening to Angela read. His eyelids began to droop and she kept reading until his regular breathing let her know he was asleep. She stopped and he didn't move. Angela moved to the rocking chair that had arrived the day before their wedding. Adam had told her she could rock their baby there when they had one. She liked the chair and rocked until she succumbed to sleep as well.

Hours later, Hoss came in to tell them that dinner was ready and smiled to see Angela sleeping in the rocking chair. He looked over and Adam smiled at him. He had apparently been awake and just observing. Softly, Hoss said her name until Angela awakened.

"Pa said to tell ya that dinner is ready. Adam, he was wondering if ya wanted to try coming downstairs and having dinner with us."

Nodding affirmatively, Adam was looking forward to getting out of this room for at least a little while. Angela went to freshen up in the bedroom where she was staying at night. Adam sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Hoss handed Adam a pair of slippers, and when he had them on, Hoss helped him stand and walk down the hall to the stairs. At the top of the stairs, they halted to give Adam time to steady himself and prepare for the descent. Hoss stepped down one step.

"Put your hand on my shoulder and your other hand on the rail. Ifn ya get too tired, let me know, and you can sit down for a bit. All right?"

Slowly then Adam walked down the stairs. They paused on the landing as they had at the top until he felt strong enough to finish. At the bottom of the stairs, he started feeling lightheaded and Hoss saw him go very pale.

"Sit down. Sit. There. Now you just rest easy there, and then well get you to the table."

From the dining room, Ben called out another choice. "Or we could eat at the table by the stairs there. Five of us can sit there comfortably. We just need to bring a few chairs over."

Grateful that he didn't have to walk any further, Adam nodded. Joe and Ben picked up the tableware and brought it to the round table by the stairs. Hop Sing came out and saw what they were doing. One look at Adam and he knew why. He went back in the kitchen to bring out trays of food that he could set on the game table near where they were. So Adam got to sit for a meal and have a normal conversation although he couldn't speak much yet.

By the end of the meal, Adam was tired. Hoss and Joe said they would help him back up to his bed, but he said he didn't need that much help.

"Older brother, you can let the two of us help ya, or I'll just pick ya up and carry ya up those stairs. Now you're plumb tuckered out and I ain't gonna watch you exhaust yourself and lose any ground to what ya already got. So what's it gonna be?"

Pushing himself up from the table, Adam stood with his arms out like a man crucified but he was smiling. Joe stepped under one arm and Hoss under the other and they walked him up the stairs. Each day after that would be much the same except he got stronger each day and needed less help.

The next morning, Adam came down for breakfast and then per his request, Hoss helped him out to the porch after he helped him put on his jacket and hat. Angela put a blanket in a chair for him and then wrapped another one around him once he sat.

"I feel like I've been shrouded."

"Oh no, not for a very long time. You're going to live a long, long time."

Hoss sat, and Angela pulled a chair next to Adam's. Then she told their story from the saloon, to the hotel, the trip home, and then all the problems caused by Matt Reed including his attack here at the house. By the time she finished her story hours later, Adam had only one question left.

"You said I was concerned about your age. How much younger are you than I am?"

"I'm a year older than Joe."

Adam was evidently very surprised. This was another thing that had shocked him. Not only had he fallen in love and married in less than a month, but he had married a woman eleven years younger.

"Now you have the basic story of everything that happened in the month before you were hurt. We can tell more stories of little things to fill in the rest of the story. Does any of what we've told you seem familiar at all?"

"I'm sorry, but no, none of it seems familiar at all. It seems like you're telling me someone else's life."

For the next several weeks, life for Adam was much the same. He grew stronger day by day, he heard stories about events, conversations, and activities from the lost month, but he did not regain memories of anything. He was getting snappish with the constant reminders that he had forgotten so much. He began to accept that he would never remember, but his well-meaning family kept trying to help him remember.

Adam thought the best part of each day was reading with Angela and as his eyesight improved, they would take turns reading aloud to the other. The two of them began working on her guitar lessons again. Finally there were some normal activities. Even though the weather was getting cooler, Adam wanted to be outside for at least part of every day. He walked around the yard with Angela, and they talked about their interests.

Not able to do any of the regular ranch business, Ben's oldest son was drafted to do the paperwork while Joe and Hoss were gone on the cattle drive and Ben took over their duties. It was a short drive and within weeks, the two men were back home. They continued to try to get Adam to remember. They were driven by their desire to see him back with Angela. Doctor Martin told all of them that it was probably futile to think that Adam would ever remember the month he had lost, but they continued because he had not said it was impossible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

One evening when Adam was especially tired of everyone telling him things he couldn't remember, he asked Angela to walk in the garden with him after dinner. He had avoided initiating physical contact with her until this night as he took her hand to walk. He had guessed a number of times in the past several weeks that she had wanted to hold him or be held by him. He had guessed rightly that she wanted to be kissed by him as well, but he just couldn't be that close with a stranger especially one who had such high expectations. However as they had chances to talk and be together, he felt more and more comfortable with her. They seemed to have a number of interests in common, and he enjoyed the guitar lessons which had led to a lot of laughter. He wanted to be brutally honest with her to see how she would react.

"I'm sorry. I just don't remember you from before. I have tried and nothing has come back to me. I know my father and brothers have tried to explain it all, but none of it has triggered anything for me."

Angela had turned away from him. She couldn't bear to hear this, and to look at him while he said those things was excruciating.

"Please don't be angry. I do like you and I like being with you. I can't help it if I don't remember being in love and being married."

When Angela said nothing, Adam took her elbow to turn her toward him. He expected an angry outburst for touching her without permission as he would expect a woman he didn't know to act. But instead he was shocked to see the tears falling. He softly touched her cheek to wipe away some of the tears. As he did so, he felt an urge to hold her. He reached out an arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. She leaned into him out of exhaustion as much as anything else. Adam wrapped his other arm around her then and held her close. He could remember nothing of their previous relationship, but somehow this seemed so natural to do. He didn't want to let her move away, and she didn't want to move away. As her crying subsided, Adam put a finger under her chin and lifted her face. Softly and gently he kissed her. Then with his face only inches from hers, he admitted the rest of what he had been thinking and feeling.

"I don't understand how I ended up so besotted with you so fast. The story I have heard seems more like something Joe would have done. And yet, I did it. I know that because my father and brothers would not lie to me. If I loved you that much once, then can we give it some time and let me fall in love with you all over again?"

Angela looked into his eyes. She saw the sincerity there. He meant what he had said.

"Now they have been a little sketchy on that first night I met you. You were working in the saloon and you helped me save Joe from a card shark. Now what happened that night that led me to take you with me the next day?"

"Ah, perhaps we better go sit on the bench there, and I'll tell you what happened. It's not a simple story, and although some parts of it are very basic stuff, there's a lot that isn't."

Once they were on the bench, Angela started to fill in the story.

"You came back to the saloon and invited me to come with you. You got another room because your brothers were in the other one. I had the feeling that night that it wasn't the first time you had done that kind of thing."

Adam had the good grace to actually blush a little at that. It was true. If a woman caught his fancy in a town, he would see if he could bed her. Sometimes he could and sometimes not.

"I started to get a little worried when I found out who you were."

Looking a little surprised at that at first, but understanding quickly, Adam actually continued the story.

"You must have heard stories about me. But I probably told you I would never hurt a woman because I always show respect to a woman."

"Yes, and you said you were only dangerous to people who had done something wrong."

Adam nodded for that did sound like something he would say. Then Angela told him how he had bathed her before making love to her. She said she had cried and told him of her background, and she explained how sympathetic he had been. She said they had shared wine and dessert after and then had made love again before they slept together until the next morning when she had awakened to find him shaving. After more loving, she told him that she had gone to change for their breakfast with his brothers but was accosted in the alley, and he had come to her rescue but forgot to bring his pistol. She told him how Hoss and Joe had come and Hoss had told him to remember to bring his pistol to a gunfight. Adam had to laugh at that.

"Then you escorted me up to my room and helped me pack. You said I was going with you to Virginia City. Once we got there, the boardinghouses had no rooms available so you took me to the Ponderosa to stay."

"I think I know the rest of that story. I've heard a lot about that first month you were here. I'm sorry, because there is still nothing coming back to me. But I married you for better or for worse, in sickness and in health. I don't which one of those applies here, but I want to you to stay with me. I do like you very much. I'm beginning to realize why I must have fallen in love with you. I think we can have a good marriage even if I don't remember the wedding."

Angela shivered a little. They had been talking a long time and the sun had gone down. It had been a warm October day but the nights were getting cold. This conversation had made her very much on edge emotionally too. Adam noticed Angela was cold, opened his coat, and pulled her into him wrapping the coat around her.

"My God, woman, you are cold. We need to buy you a warmer jacket than that one."

They sat that way for a time, until Adam leaned back and suggested they would be warmer in the house. As he took Angela's hand, he realized she wasn't wearing a wedding ring.

"Will you wear a wedding ring now?"

"I can't. Those men who came to the house took it."

"Well, we'll have to get you another one. What did it look like?"

"It doesn't matter. Any ring you give me will be the ring I want."

"Perhaps we can make a trip to town, get you a ring, and have dinner together?"

"Adam, what if you don't ever love me again?"

"Let's not worry about that right now." With a grin, he looked at her and she knew there was more coming. "May I kiss you?"

"You already did."

"No, I mean really kiss you. Like this." Adam pulled Angela in close and teased her lips with his tongue. As she opened her lips, he kissed her deeply and passionately. Both of them enjoyed kissing that way and kissed for quite a while. It made Adam more certain that he knew what he should do next. Adam kissed her neck and she sighed with pleasure to have him being so romantic with her again. He murmured into her ear as he nuzzled into her hair.

"Maybe if we try to recreate that first night together, I would fall in love all over again. It certainly sounds like something I would enjoy."

Angela had to smile at him. The playfulness was suddenly back. Maybe he could love her again.

"If it doesn't work, maybe we'll have to keep doing it until it works."

"Lady, I do like the way your mind works." Adam wrapped his arms tightly around Angela as she put her arms around his waist. As he held her, he had a sudden insight. He was relaxed and comfortable because she made him feel that way. Perhaps he was falling in love with her already. It made him smile more.

"I don't want to define our relationship by what I don't remember. What I do know is that you are more loyal than anyone could imagine, you love to smile, you're smart, and you like a lot of the things I like. We talk, we laugh, we read, and we make music together. That's a very good start to a relationship don't you think?"

"Yes, it is. It's already so much more than we had when we started."

"Do you think we could be together tonight?"

As Angela looked at Adam she knew he meant a lot more than just being in the same room. "Yes, I would love to be with you tonight, and every night you want me."

With a grin that made Angela's heart swell with emotion, Adam leaned down to kiss her again first softly and tenderly and then with more and more passion. Any thought of going indoors was temporarily forgotten as they continued kissing until the cold intruded enough and convinced them to continue indoors. They walked back with their arms around each other and into the house. As they hung up their jackets, they noticed that all three men were sitting there trying to appear busy but then each looked up at them with hopeful expressions. As Adam walked with Angela toward the stairs, he explained briefly.

"Nope. Sorry. I still don't remember a thing, but it's late and we're going to bed, in our room."

He emphasized the 'our' to be sure they understood that his relationship with Angela had changed. Adam wrapped his arm around Angela's shoulders and walked up the stairs with her. It would be their first night together again. Adam whispered in her ear.

"It feels like I'm sneaking a woman up to my room. I never did do that."

"That should make it all the more exciting."

As the three men watched the couple whisper to each other and then turn the corner at the top of the stairs, Hoss had one question.

"When do you think she'll tell him?"

Joe was intrigued. "Tell him what?"

Ben smiled and decided he could tell Joe now. "He's a husband again, and in about seven months, he's going to be a father too."


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The next morning, Adam's grin as he came down the stairs was all that his father and brothers needed to know that Angela had told him the good news. There were congratulations all around, and then Adam made a request.

"I'd like to take Angela to town today and pick out a ring for her. Then we're going to see the minister about getting married."

That brought looks of consternation to his family.

"I know we're married. I would just like to have a wedding that I remember." Adam grinned then and they knew how happy he was.

On the next Sunday after the regular service was over, there was a renewing of wedding vows by Adam and Angela. There were tears in the crowd as most of the women found the scene very emotional especially the kiss Adam gave his bride when the minister pronounced them husband and wife, and told Adam he could kiss the bride, again. Some of the tears were crocodile tears for some women had hoped that his memory loss especially his loss of any memory of Angela would have doomed their marriage and given one of the town ladies a chance. Other tears were tears of joy at the romance of it all.

On the Ponderosa, Hop Sing had a buffet lunch all set up when they returned. Roy and Paul were there too. There was another wedding cake, a smaller copy of the original one. Adam and Angela never left each other's side that day.

The couple had been discussing some of the same issues that had come up in that first month they had been together. The most significant one was whether Angela and Adam would go visit her family. She had to tell Adam that her letter to her family had not brought a response. It was the only sad note on their special day. However Roy did brighten the mood a bit.

"Now I did overhear ya talking about Angela's family and that you hadn't heard from them. I did. They sent me a letter asking about you two. I told them the two of ya was married and living on the Ponderosa. I told them that Adam was an upstanding man of the community and well regarded. They seemed to be concerned that the story that Angela told them wasn't the whole story. Now I hope I done the right thing by reassuring them that it was and that all was well."

Adam and Angela reassured Roy that they appreciated what he had done. Later when they talked though, they weren't sure if that letter meant that her family was ready to accept her, or if they were working through some other idea. They decided they would wait to hear from them if they wanted the couple to visit that had been the intent of Angela's letter. By late October they had their answer. Angela's parents had invited them to visit. They planned to leave within a week. Ben wasn't so sure they ought to go with Angela in her condition, but Doctor Martin assured him that travel so early in her term was all right. So travel plans were finalized. ( and that will be the next Angela story.)


End file.
